1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to digital TV systems, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method of displaying video data on a screen in a digital television system.
2. Background of the Related Art
There has been a qualitative and quantitative growth in the digital TV technology field based on the fact that the technology has been shifted from the analog technique to the satellite and digital techniques. Particularly, one of the examples showing the qualitative growth is that the number of digital TV channels will be drastically increased due to the fact that a current digital TV set can handle a larger number of channels than a typical analog TV set. The TV viewers of today need more than simply knowing what channels or broadcasting stations he or she will be watching in advance in order to effectively utilize various channels being provided these days. Therefore, it is frequently being demanded that each digital TV set needs to have a guidance function to provide program information of each channel or broadcasting station to a viewer so that he or she can easily comprehend various programs and select a desired channel. This means that the technology relating such guidance function needs to be developed in response to such high demand.
The current audio and video products provide various functions in addition to few basic functions of the prior analog equipments. For example, VCR players having limited basic functions such as image recording and generating are being replaced with DVD players having various functions such as chapter, image quality, caption, and sound selections. In addition, the digital television sets supporting such functions are prevailing against others.
Another example of the various functions of the current digital TV sets is that they can select, reproduce, and display more than one series of audio and/or video data obtained by shooting the same object from a number of angles (multi-angle function). In contrast, the conventional analog TV sets can transmit/receive only one series of audio and/or video data through each high frequency channel. The multi-angle function of the present digital TV sets can be used for various TV programs including sports broadcasting and live concerts.
However, when the conventional digital TV set according to the prior art receives multi-series (multi-angle) video data from a DVD player or other, it can decode only one series of the video data previously selected. Therefore, it is difficult to determine if it is selected by a viewer.